


break a little

by btseventeen



Series: vee's f-uped oneshots/stories [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Baby space, Explicit Language, Little Space, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, age play caregiver Jeonghan, age play caregiver seungcheol, age play little hong jisoo, dating seungcheol and jeonghan, married junhui and joshua, minor role of oc male, this is triggering ngl, vent fic if were going to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btseventeen/pseuds/btseventeen
Summary: there's many ways to break someonethis story contains non sexual age play/little space and baby space
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: vee's f-uped oneshots/stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	break a little

**Author's Note:**

> IMMENSE TRIGGER WARNING !!!!!!  
> there are explicit mentions of abuse and rape. if you are easily triggered please don't read.   
> if you made it this far, welcome to my vent fic. hope yall enjoy the fucked up mind of a second semester college student that is running off a whole 4 hours of sleep constantly. also trigger warning is stated before the scene, its written in all caps, bold, underlined, and italicized. and there is another warning after the scene is over if you want to skip over it.
> 
> ALSO   
> i planned on writing a short oneshot and i-- it ended up being nearly 8k

joshua sat at the dinner table, across from jun. he ate silently watching jun’s every movement. he had been volatile recently, though he had sworn that he would never hurt joshua when they took their vows. but something had changed a few months ago. joshua was making dinner and jun had come home from work. joshua could tell that he wasn’t in a great mood, but he wasn’t prepared for the blow that was landed on his shoulder. he fell forward into the stove that was hot, he yelped as his hand landed on the hot cook top.

“what the fuck jun!?” joshua snapped.

“you didn’t answer my fucking phone call!” jun said pulling him off the counter.

“that’s not a reason to act like this!” joshua said, the tears starting to well a little.

“don’t even fucking think about crying.” jun said before walking into their bedroom. joshua ran his hand under cold water and grabbed the first aid kit under the sink. he put the burn cream on and wrapped it up. he finished up dinner and went into the bedroom.

“junnie baby, dinner time,” joshua said in a small voice.

“I’m so sorry… so so sorry… is your hand okay?” jun said his voice filled with hurt and panic.

“it hurts… I don’t think I’ll need to go to the e.r,” joshua said hugging jun tightly. jun held joshua in his arms, they ate dinner next to each other gently sharing kisses and soft touches.

joshua wishes he could go back to then. jun had just become steadily more abusive over the months. joshua wasn’t even allowed out of the house unless jun was with him. his phone was off unless jun was home, he was scared of jun. his beloved husband, he was terrified of him.

“is my lunch packed like I asked joshua?” jun said grabbing his briefcase. joshua nodded and handed him the bag. jun smiled and pressed a kiss to joshua’s forehead. joshua smiled and closed his eyes, jun gently stroked his cheek and left another kiss on his cheek. he walked out and locked the door. joshua let out a choked sob and grabbed the cell phone that he had hidden away. he quickly dialed the only number he could remember.

“hello?” jeonghan’s soft voice came through the phone.

“h-help me please hannie, I can’t live like this anymore,” joshua cried.

“joshuji, what’s wrong? what happened? I haven’t heard from you in months?” jeonghan’s voice became more panicked. he heard a deeper voice that wasn’t as clear.

“h-he…” joshua said his voice trailing off.

“where are you joshua? we are coming to get you,” seungcheol’s voice came through the phone clearly.

“same address as before,” joshua said softly.

“pack a bag,” jeonghan said. joshua nodded and hung up the phone. he quickly packed a bag. he was shaking when he heard a knock on the door. he let out a soft whimper and slowly made his way towards the door.

“joshuji, it’s just us,” jeonghan said softly. joshua opened the door, the sunlight burning his eyes.

“o-oh…joshua…” jeonghan said taking the younger man into his arms. joshua was tiny, tinier than he was before. he had a bad black eye and a cut on his lip.

“joshua, d-did he do this to you?” jeonghan said, cupping the smaller’s bruised cheek. joshua nodded a little and sobbed into jeonghan’s chest. seungcheol went inside and looked around.

“hannie, take him to the car. I need to make a phone call,” seungcheol said softly. jeonghan carefully walked with joshua cooing to him softly. joshua let out a small sob and hid his face in jeonghan’s chest.

“I know baby… I know, I’m so so sorry, I’m so sorry,” jeonghan repeated. he and joshua sat in the car with the door locked, jeonghan just petting the younger’s hair.

seungcheol finally came back out and pressed a gentle kiss to jeonghan’s forehead.

“I called the police, they should be here soon,” seungcheol said softly. joshua was curled up in jeonghan’s lap.

“how…how did this happen? how could we not know?” jeonghan said in a panic.

“don’t panic baby, please its gonna make everything worse,” seungcheol said softly. jeonghan nodded and kept the younger boy close to him.

after about ten minutes the police finally showed up, effectively scaring joshua again. jeonghan calmed him down to the point where he was able to talk.

“joshuji are you sure you can do this?” jeonghan asked. joshua was shaking and curling into a tighter ball.

“we don’t have to do this now, we can call him in, to talk without his husband here,” the officer said, seeing how bad of a state joshua was in. jeonghan nodded and helped joshua back into the car.

“do you know when his husband will be back? in cases like this, it could upset the abuser even more if his spouse isn’t home,” the officer asked.

“I have no clue, but we can’t let him stay.” seungcheol said. the officer nodded in agreement and gave seungcheol his card with his number on it so they could be in touch.

after getting joshua something to eat and a few essentials the three men finally made back to jeonghan’s apartment. jeonghan carried joshua on his back and sighed softly. joshua was slowly falling sleep as jeonghan set him on the large bed. jeonghan pressed a gentle kiss to the youngers forehead and covered him with a thick blanket and made his way back out to seungcheol.

“cheollie… how did it get like this. how did we not notice?” jeonghan said his voice breaking.

“I don’t know baby, I don’t know…” seungcheol said softly, wiping the tears from jeonghan’s face.

“we can’t let him go back… you know that” jeonghan said. seungcheol just nodded and pulled jeonghan into his lap. they sat for a while just talking about what they could do to help the youngest in their friend group.

“hannie… h-he’s going to be home soon,” joshua’s soft voice came from the doorway.

“don’t worry joshuji, we are right here with you. he can’t hurt you.” jeonghan said.

“wanna go home…” joshua said.

“you can’t! joshua you can’t!” jeonghan snapped. causing the younger to break down into tears. seungcheol quickly got up and held joshua.

“hannie, he needs to go back,” seungcheol said softly. joshua nodded and held on to seungcheol tightly.

“he’s going to hurt him! cheol we can’t let him go back!” jeonghan said angrily. joshua was now shaking and sobbing.

“enough! you’re scaring him!” seungcheol said sternly. jeonghan glared at his boyfriend but met his best friend’s eyes. he nodded and grabbed the bag that joshua had packed.

“I’m sorry joshua, I’m so sorry,” jeonghan said as they walked out to the car.

“it’s okay hannie… I can’t explain it, but I love him with everything in my heart,” joshua said.

they arrived at the apartment after the short drive, joshua watching anxiously. jeonghan handed him a phone and the card that the officer gave them. joshua opened the door and walked in with a little wave to the two other men. he locked the door, and quickly put everything away. he started on dinner and cleaned up a little. about ten minutes later jun unlocked the door.

“hey prince, how was your day?” jun asked in a soft voice. joshua shrugged.

“you can speak,” jun said, wrapping his arms around joshua’s small frame.

“pretty good,” joshua said softly. jun hummed and kissed his temple.

“you look pretty baby, why can’t you dress like this all time?” jun said with a hint of anger in his voice.

“i-I don’t know…” joshua stuttered. jun smacked him hard and pushed him against the counter.

“what did I say about stuttering!?” jun asked wrapping his hand joshua’s throat.

“I’m sorry sir,” joshua said.

“that doesn’t mean shit to me joshua, you’re not eating tonight,” jun said and shoved joshua to the ground. he landed a solid kick into joshua’s side before walking away. joshua scrambled to his feet and ran to the bathroom quickly. his stomach heaved and he vomited up everything he had eaten that day.

“really joshua?” jun asked before scoffing and finishing up dinner for himself. joshua sat in the spare bedroom, where he slept when jun forced him to skip dinner. he grabbed the phone that he had hidden in the room and locked the door, he hid in the closet and dialed 911. he explained quietly to the operator about what had happened, requesting the officer that had been talking to earlier that day. once he got conformation that the officer was on his way, he hung up and threw the phone into the back of the closet. he stood slowly and unlocked the door silently. he waited for the bang on the door of the officer arriving. he felt the tears welling in his eyes when the first knock came, he heard jun curse and get up and answer the door. he slowly made his way out of the bedroom and watched the two men talking.

“joshua come here.” jun’s stern voice came from the front doorway. joshua quickly made his way to jun’s side. his arm wrapping tightly around his waist.

“do you want to explain why he’s at our door?” jun asked. joshua looked up at the officer and shrugged.

“I don’t know junnie,” joshua said. the officer made a small nod that jun didn’t notice as he was focused on his husband.

“I think you may have the wrong house number,” jun said, glancing back up at the officer.

“that may be, either way enjoy your dinner, sorry to interrupt,” the officer said with a smile to jun. jun quickly shut the door and glared at joshua.

“so, you’re hiding a phone and calling the police on me!?” jun snapped angrily.

“why would I do that!? I love you junhui! I love you so much!” joshua cried. jun shoved him against the door, holding his neck tightly.

“if you ever, ever say anything to the police again. I swear to god no one will find you.” jun said in a low voice. joshua let out a choked ‘yes’ and held on to jun’s arm tightly.

“good boy now get into the bedroom and stay. you won’t leave until I let you out,” jun said, letting go of his neck. joshua gasped for air, accidentally opening the unlocked door.

“actually no, you will sleep outside like the piece of shit you are joshua, how dare you say anything like I abuse you. I hurt you because you’re stupid and it’s to teach you a lesson,” jun said shoving joshua outside. joshua landed on his ass and heard the lock engage. he let out a sob and curled into a ball, leaning against the door he heard jun eating the dinner that joshua had made for him. joshua was awoken a little bit later by the sound of a car door closing.

“joshua?” a soft voice called out. joshua let out a soft whimper.

“hey, its okay, it’s me. Officer Jin,” the voice said, joshua relaxed and glanced at the darkness.

“did he leave you out here?” the officer asked as he stepped closer to joshua. josh nodded and stood slowly.

“you’re okay to talk, me and my partner have more than enough evidence to get you away from him for good,” officer jin said.

“I-I love him…” joshua said in a small voice.

“we know… but it’s not safe for you to stay there.” the officer said. joshua nodded and stood. the officer led him to the car that was sitting down at the end of the driveway.

“don’t worry, we are going to take you to that friend of yours’s place, we already contacted them,” he said softly. joshua just nodded again. the other officer handed him a blanket and turned the heat up. they made their way over to seungcheol and jeonghan’s place. jeonghan ran to joshua quickly and wrapped him in his arms. seungcheol helped the two younger men inside, waving to the officers.

“hi baby… you’re safe now. safe with us,” jeonghan said to joshua who was trembling in his arms.

“have you eaten baby?” jeonghan asked. joshua shook his head and shivered. seungcheol was already making food for joshua. jeonghan wrapped another blanket around joshua and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“love can you say something for me?” jeonghan asked. joshua looked up at jeonghan with pleading eyes.

“you can speak joshuji, it’s okay now,” seungcheol said.

“‘m so tired…” joshua said softly. jeonghan felt his heart break right there.

“I know baby, you can rest after you eat.” jeonghan said as seungcheol brought over some ramen. joshua ate slowly and only finished about half of it before curling closer to jeonghan.

“sleep baby, you’ll be safe here with us,” jeonghan said glancing up at seungcheol.

when joshua awoke the next morning, he was settled between jeonghan and seungcheol.

“h-hannie?” he asked in a small voice.

“hi baby, how’d you sleep?” jeonghan asked gently caressing joshua’s cheek. joshua shrugged and laid his head on jeonghan’s chest.

“do you want some breakfast?” jeonghan said running his fingers through joshua’s soft hair. joshua nodded, he felt safe, something he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

“cheollie, time to wake up, someone’s hungry,” jeonghan said gently shaking seungcheol, who just let out a grunt in response. jeonghan was gentle in every touch that he placed on joshua’s weak body. they had been best friend’s for years, dated for a year before they decided it would be better to be friends. jeonghan still had feelings for the younger man, he loved him more than he could explain. jeonghan and seungcheol had talked about allowing the younger into their relationship. jeonghan was nervous about it at first but seungcheol was more than happy to bring the younger man into their relationship.

“don’t worry baby, cheollie is going to get you some food. okay baby? going to make sure nothing ever happens to you again.” jeonghan said softly. their plan was simple actually, force joshua back into the head space he hadn’t been in since he and jeonghan broke up. joshua was a little, he used his head space to get away from the stress of having moved from his hometown of L.A and going to college. jeonghan took care of him a lot the time if he slipped, knowing the way that his husband had been treating him, he hadn’t had anyone to take care of him.

“baby?” jeonghan said. joshua just cuddled closer. in joshua’s mind he couldn’t allow himself to slip. he wanted to so badly, he was back in the safe arms of someone who actually cared about him but jun had beat him so badly for even thinking about slipping that he felt as though he could never do it again.

“baby, you’re safe now,” jeonghan said again.

“‘m not a baby…” joshua said. jeonghan sighed and just held joshua closer to his chest.

“you don’t have to be a baby, but you can relax.” jeonghan said. seungcheol brought in the food in and placed it on the nightstand. jeonghan sighed and shook his head a little. seungcheol still handed jeonghan the plate with pancakes on it for joshua.

“here baby, you need to eat,” jeonghan said.

“stop calling me that! “joshua snapped, tears starting to fall down his face.

“joshuji… I’m sorry…” jeonghan said. seungcheol bit his lip and sighed softly.

“‘m sorry…” joshua said in a small voice.

“no joshua. it’s okay we shouldn’t force you,” jeonghan said softly. joshua had a soft innocent look in his eyes.

“shua?” jeonghan asked softly.

“appa…” joshua said softly, jeonghan felt his hear swell. seungcheol smiled and ran his finger’s through joshua’s hair.

“there’s my sweet boy… I missed you so much baby,” jeonghan said, gently brushing his hand over his cheek.

“missed you appa…” joshua said, cuddling closer to jeonghan.

“can you say hi to daddy, baby?” jeonghan said pointing to seungcheol. joshua looked up at him with his big doe eyes.

“hi baby, it’s nice to finally meet you,” seungcheol said softly. joshua waved a little and hid his face in jeonghan’s chest.

“it’s okay prince, we are going to take care of you,” jeonghan said softly.

“hungwy appa…” joshua said. jeonghan smiled and grabbed the plate from seungcheol and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. joshua ate slowly and cuddled closer to jeonghan.

“I’m going to shower hannie,” seungcheol said softly.

“no daddy stay!” joshua cried reaching for seungcheol. jeonghan smiled and placed the plate on the nightstand. seungcheol smiled and picked the smaller man and held him close. jeonghan let out a small sigh and stood. he pressed kiss to his boyfriend’s lips and rubbed the younger’s back. jeonghan smiled and took joshua from seungcheol’s arms.

“go shower cheollie, me and shua will be waiting here for you,” jeonghan said. seungcheol nodded and pressed a soft kiss to joshua’s forehead before going into the bathroom.

The week had gone by quickly, jeonghan and seungcheol had adjusted well to caring for the little that relied on them for everything.

“shua, prince do you want to help appa with dinner?” seungcheol’s voice came from the hallway.

“yes daddy!” joshua said from his place in the living room. he was busy coloring and watching cartoons. joshua got up and walked into the kitchen where jeonghan was standing, washing the vegetables for dinner.

“hi prince, did you color something for daddy?” jeonghan said looking at the coloring book in joshua’s hand. joshua nodded and put the book on the countertop, in it was a very skillfully colored picture of tom and jerry.

“it’s beautiful prince, why don’t you go show him?” jeonghan said. he really didn’t want the little in the kitchen while the oven was on. joshua ran towards the bedroom.

“walk shua,” jeonghan’s voice came from the kitchen. joshua huffed and walked into the bedroom.

“here daddy! made it for you!” joshua said, rather loudly.

“inside voice shua. but thank you prince. it’s beautiful,” seungcheol said. joshua hopped on to the bed and smiled at seungcheol. seungcheol pressed a kiss to his forehead and started to tickle the younger boy. giggles of pure delight left joshua’s small body, seungcheol picked the boy up and pressed sweet little butterfly kisses all over his chest and stomach. he screamed and giggled trying to push seungcheol away from him. jeonghan came into the bedroom and jumped on to the bed next to joshua.

“appa save me!!” joshua cried, still giggling uncontrollably. jeonghan ignored the pleas and helped seungcheol tickle the youngest. joshua’s giggles slowly faded and turned into quiet sobs.

“shua baby, calm down.” jeonghan said pushing seungcheol’s hands away. seungcheol looked like he had been kicked. joshua sobbed louder and tried to push jeonghan away. seungcheol gently scooped the youngest into a tight hug, joshua clinging to him tightly.

“shua, prince what’s wrong?” seungcheol asked in a soft voice. jeonghan sat quietly on the bed watching joshua.

“s-scawy…” joshua said softly.

“what’s scary baby?” seungcheol asked worriedly.

“t-too loud…” joshua said wiping his nose with his sleeve.

“what is bubs?” seungcheol wiping his nose with a tissue.

“appa and daddy… too loud, head hurt…” joshua mumbled and hid his face in seungcheol’s chest.

“we are so sorry prince… does anything else hurt?” jeonghan asked his voice far more hushed than it was before. joshua shook his head and yawned.

“after dinner you can sleep baby, I’m sure your cute little tummy is hungry,” seungcheol said pushing a few strands of joshua’s hair out of his face. joshua smiled and nodded before reaching for jeonghan.

“wan appa!” he said loudly, wiggling in seungcheol’s grip.

“prince stop it, you’re going to fall.” seungcheol said as he set joshua down. the youngest scurried over to jeonghan, who gladly took the smaller man into his arms. seungcheol went to the kitchen to finish up dinner. jeonghan smiled at the younger in his arms, joshua let out a small whine and pressed his face into jeonghan’s chest.

“appa’s precious little baby,” jeonghan said tracing over his soft cheekbones. joshua smiled up at jeonghan, his beautiful doe eyes shone with nothing but love for the older man. even in this younger head space joshua still had the fear in his eyes caused by that piece of shit that he called a husband for three years.

“hannie, shua. dinner!” seungcheol called as he set the plates on the table.

“let’s go eat prince, I can hear your tummy from here.” jeonghan said slipping his arms under joshua’s arms and pulled him up to where he was sitting on his hip. joshua chewed on the sleeve of his sweater. seungcheol pressed a kiss to jeonghan’s temple and pulled joshua’s sleeve out of his mouth.

“you can’t eat your sweater silly boy, we have dinner for you,” seungcheol said in a quiet voice. joshua mumbled something but sat in his chair and looked at the plate in front of him.

“appa feed me?” joshua asked in a small voice. jeonghan nodded and grabbed the pair of chopsticks that sat by the smaller blue plate. picking up a few noodles and held them near joshua’s mouth. he ate them slowly, a small smile spreading across his face. jeonghan kept feeding joshua and ate himself. seungcheol smiled, joshua had come out of his shell so much. not just his little self but his big self as well. jeonghan looked exhausted, he had barely touched his food and he had his hand resting on his temple.

“hannie, I’ll feed him. you need to eat and take something for your head.” seungcheol said switching seats with jeonghan. joshua let a small whine, which seungcheol shut down with a quick stare. jeonghan finished up his meal and took his glass of water and took two painkillers.

“daddy… is appa okay?” joshua asked softly after setting his sippy cup down.

“yes prince, he’s going to be. his head is just bothering him. do you want to watch cartoons?” seungcheol asked, joshua watched jeonghan walk into the shared bedroom.

“appa…” joshua mumbled, seungcheol sighed softly. he picked up the younger boy up and carried him into the living room. joshua chewed quietly on his sweater, laying his head on seungcheol’s chest.

“prince, do you want to get a pacifier? so you aren’t chewing on your sweaters constantly?” seungcheol said. joshua shrugged and continued chewing.

“I think we should bubs, you could get sick if you keep chewing on dirty clothes.” seungcheol said and pulled the sweater away from joshua’s mouth.

“I’ll be right back baby,” seungcheol said leaving the tv on for joshua. he opened the door to the bedroom and found jeonghan cuddled up under the blankets. his soft snores, being the only sound that was heard. he opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled out the pacifier that he and jeonghan had gotten joshua. it was a soft blue, with the word prince written across it in white that matched the white ring. he smiled at the sleeping form of his husband before walking out to joshua.

“my love I got you something,” seungcheol said hiding the pacifier behind his back. they had got it along with a few other things if joshua ever slipped into a younger head space than what he was in currently. joshua looked up at him confused but smiled when seungcheol pulled out the pacifier.

“pwince!” joshua said loudly. seungcheol sat on the couch and let joshua climb into his lap and take the pacifier for himself. he slipped the nub into his mouth started sucking gently. his eyes immediately began to flutter shut, seungcheol smiled and carded his fingers through joshua black hair.

“do you want to take a bath sweetheart? then we can go snuggle with appa,” seungcheol asked. joshua nodded and let seungcheol pick him up. he laid his head where hear seungcheol’s heartbeat, seungcheol set joshua down on the toilet and grabbed a fluffy towel before starting the bath. he quickly pulled off joshua’s shirt and pants, gently tracing over a few scars.

“my beautiful baby boy…” seungcheol said softly before setting joshua in the bath. he made his way quickly to the bedroom and grabbed a onesie for the younger. he often slipped into a little bit of a younger head space after a bath. he quickly grabbed a pull up knowing that joshua very much hated diapers. he made his way into the bathroom, setting everything on the counter.

“daddy? i-is jun… i-is he ever going to come back?” joshua said his voice cracking a bit.

“no baby, he’s never coming back. daddy and appa love you very much and we are always going to protect you. whether you’re little or big okay?” seungcheol said as he began to wash joshua’s still frail and skinny body.

“I love you daddy, and appa too” the younger trails off.

“we love you too prince, we love you so much,” seungcheol said. he quickly washed joshua’s hair and rinsed it. joshua yawned and splashed a little bit of water on seungcheol’s hand. seungcheol just smiled and shook his head as he unplugged the tub, joshua watched intently as the water drained out. seungcheol quickly wrapped him in the towel. seungcheol hummed as he put the pull up and dressed the little in the cow onesie. he was quickly handed his pacifier and brought into the bedroom.

“appa?” joshua asked in a soft voice.

“hello, my little prince, I see daddy gave you your gift early hmm?” jeonghan said glancing up at seungcheol. joshua nodded and nuzzled into seungcheol’s neck. they sat on the bed and joshua crawled over to jeonghan, seungcheol got up and went to fix a bottle. joshua let out a small whimper and cuddled closer to jeonghan.

“is my little cow sleepy?” jeonghan asked in a soft voice. joshua nodded a little and let out a sigh of contentment. seungcheol brought the bottle back in and handed it to jeonghan. jeonghan shifted joshua to where he was laying across his lap, he gently pulled the pacifier out from joshua’s lips. joshua latched on the bottle and let the warm milk take him in to a deeper headspace. his eyes fluttered shut, jeonghan smiled as the youngest’s breaths started to shallow. he gently pulled the bottle out of joshua’s mouth and placed the pacifier back in his mouth.

“how are you my love?” seungcheol asked.

“‘m alright, my head is better. just stressed at the moment,” jeonghan said.

“why baby?” seungcheol said pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I don’t know… I just… I worry about him,” jeonghan said gently rubbing joshua’s stomach. the youngest cuddled closer and let out a soft snore.

“he asked about that scum bag…” seungcheol said.

“he asked me a few nights ago as well…” jeonghan replied.

“he’ll never see him again, he has us baby. you don’t have to worry,” seungcheol murmured.

jeonghan was standing in the kitchen making breakfast for joshua who was still asleep in seungcheol’s arms. there was a sharp knock on the door, which scared jeonghan. he walked over and opened the door, standing there was officer jin.

“he’s being taken to trial, I know joshua can’t be around him, but they want him to testify,” officer jin said. jeonghan chewed on his lip, he didn’t want to pull joshua out of little space just to testify against jun.

“I can ask him, thank you for letting us know,” jeonghan said.

“how is he? adapting okay? I don’t usually check in this often but there was something about this kid that reminded me of someone I knew so I just feel the need to check up on him every once in a while.” the officer asked, a gentle tone in his voice shining through the usual gruff of it.

“he… he regressed. like mentally, he’s basically in a child’s mind set. it’s to help him cope with all the shit that he put him through. he’s gained a lot of weight back, his therapist said that its safer for him to stay in that state of mind for as long as he needs. seungcheol and I plan to give everything we can to help him get better. thank you for checking in, we will call you once joshua has made his decision on whether he wants to testify,” jeonghan replied, the officer smiled and bid farewell to jeonghan. jeonghan quickly wiped the newly formed tears from his eyes and went to wake up seungcheol and joshua.

“hannie?” joshua asked. he was back to his normal headspace, which jeonghan found odd but didn’t question it.

“yeah joshua, what’s wrong?” jeonghan said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“I heard… the conversation with the officer,” he said in a small voice. “I want to testify against him, put him away like he deserves.” joshua said with a little bit more power in his voice.

“o-okay, we can talk about this later. I made breakfast, it was more intended for your little side, but we can make something else,” jeonghan said matching joshua’s eye contact.

“no… it’s okay, I just wanted to tell you that. I already feel myself slipping again. I just thought it would be better for me to answer than little me, it’s kind of a big decision and it would just stress him out,” joshua said, a small smile spreading across his face as jeonghan gently caressed his cheek.

“come on little one, lets wake daddy up and we can go eat pancakes,” jeonghan said hiding the tears as best he could.

“n-no cry appa,” joshua said his mind fully slipping back to the younger and safer headspace.

“it’s okay baby, appa’s okay. he’s just crying happy tears yeah? he’s so happy to have you in his life,” jeonghan said pressing a kiss to joshua’s forehead. seungcheol let out a soft groan to signify that he was awake.

“daddy wake up! appa made breakfast!” the little said as he climbed on top of seungcheol, who just let out a winded breath and tickled joshua until he got off.

“prince why don’t you go set the table me and daddy need to talk about something,” jeonghan said. joshua nodded and bounded off into the kitchen.

“what’s this about? is everything okay?” seungcheol said the worry in his voice growing.

“they are taking jun to trial, they want joshua to testify. he woke up and I guess he overheard the conversation between me and the officer that helped us. he said he wanted to testify against him, I know we have to respect the decision because he made it while he wasn’t little, but it makes me nervous. what if something happens to him, what if he slips. there’s so many things that could go wrong seungcheol, I’m scared…” jeonghan said, the tears already starting to form again.

“I know baby, but if that’s what he wants then we have to let him. we will both be with him. they won’t let him near joshua, that stupid motherfucker needs to see how much joshua has gotten better. he needs to see that no matter what he did to him, he will always overcome it. because he will, he’s strong and he has us.” seungcheol said rubbing jeonghan’s back. they shared a passionate kiss before heading to the kitchen where joshua was sitting at his spot at the table waiting for the both of them. joshua grinned as his two caretakers came into the kitchen, all he knew was that he was loved and that made him feel safe.

“do you want to eat by yourself like a big boy or have me or daddy feed you baby?” jeonghan asked as he sat down.

“appa,” joshua said in a quiet voice. “daddy said no-no word…” joshua said. seungcheol frowned.

“did you hear him say it baby?” jeonghan asked.

“in bedroom! m-mother---” joshua began to say before jeonghan cut him off.

“don’t repeat it, daddy will be punished for it okay?” jeonghan said shooting an icy glare to seungcheol.

“time out?” joshua asked looking towards seungcheol.

“do you think he should be in timeout?” jeonghan said with a smile. joshua nodded and pointed to the corner that he stood in if he was put in timeout.

“go daddy!” joshua said. seungcheol sighed and stood, he made his way to the corner and stood silently.

“how long prince?” jeonghan asked.

“ten minutes,” joshua said as he crawled in to jeonghan’s lap. they sat and ate while seungcheol stood in the corner.

“why don’t you go get daddy sweetheart,” jeonghan whispered. joshua got up and ran over to seungcheol.

“time out’s done daddy!” joshua said, sticking himself between seungcheol and the wall. seungcheol pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“daddy is sorry bubs, he shouldn’t say words like that. I love you so much,” seungcheol said as he lifted the younger boy into his arms.

“I forgive you daddy,” joshua said before pressing his nose into seungcheol’s neck. seungcheol pressed gentle kisses along the younger’s neck and carried him back to the table. joshua nibbled on seungcheol’s shoulder, jeonghan smiled at the intimin moment. joshua had truly come to love seungcheol, and that’s all jeonghan could ever ask for.

_DAY OF TRIAL_

joshua was nervous, he was dressed in a suit. which he hadn’t worn since he had married that sorry excuse of a man. jeonghan held his hand tightly, seungcheol walked in front of them. he was dressed in a dark red suit, it made him look even more intimidating than he already is. jeonghan was wearing a light blue suit, is very much clashed with the red that seungcheol wore, but that was the point. jeonghan was the feminine side of the relationship whilst seungcheol was more of masculine side. joshua was dressed in a plain black suit, he was the middle ground of the two. and they wanted to show jun that he was protected and safe. as they walked into the courtroom, joshua’s chest tightened. in the front row sat jun’s family, they stared at the older man. joshua let go of jeonghan’s hand and folded his arms in front of him. he locked eyes with his abuser’s family and sat down, not once breaking the intense eye contact between him and jun’s father.

when it was finally time for joshua to come to the stand he looked directly at jun, who frankly looked like shit. joshua was sworn in and sat at the witness stand. he looked at jeonghan and seungcheol and gave a slight nod.

“I want to come forward and say, at one point the man in front of me would have done anything for me; and I the same for him. he did love me at one point in the six years that we were together. when he proposed, it was the happiest day of my life. when we walked down the aisle after saying our vows and being bound to a lifetime of love, I couldn’t even express the love that I had for him. one day that changed, I don’t know what happened. we went from being in love, to me living in absolute terror of the monster that is now sitting in front of me. I never thought it would happen to me, being hit, choked, burned, broken down by the man that I loved. but it happened, and I still think about the day when I fell in love with him. it was a joyful day, but now looking back, its nothing but a painful and mostly forgotten memory. and for that, I will forever blame you Moon Jun Hwi. thank you for your time your honor.” joshua said, his voice wavering ever so slightly at the end of the sentence. jun had a blank expression on his face, while his father’s glare rivaled that of a lion who was watching is prey slowly die. his mother on the other hand was staring with pure hatred, directed at her own son. joshua stepped down from the stand and made his way over to jeonghan and seungcheol. they welcomed him into a hug and jeonghan pressed a kiss to his forehead. jun stood up and slammed his fist on the table, the two officers that were stationed by the door reacted quickly. they grabbed jun and shoved him back into the chair.

“you’re going to let him sit there and berate me like that!? without allowing me to defend myself!?” jun snapped, his glare piercing the judge’s dull look.

“you need to calm down, this isn’t about you anymore. this was about him and the jury. this is no longer in my jurisdiction.” the judge said. the jury murmured among themselves. they signaled to the judge that they were ready to adjourn and make their final decision. joshua sat next to jeonghan, who just wrapped his arms around the youngers body. they were released from the courtroom while the jury came to their decision. joshua disappeared to the bathroom, which jeonghan promptly followed him.

“I’m so proud of you joshua, so proud.” jeonghan said. joshua felt the tears starting to prick his eyes. he let out a loud sob and collapsed into jeonghan’s arms. jeonghan held the younger up and leaned against the wall. jeonghan hushed him and ran his fingers through joshua’s hair.

“I-I’m okay… I need to use the bathroom. I’ll meet you back in the lobby.” joshua said after composing himself. jeonghan nodded and left to find seungcheol. joshua sat for a few second before the door opened again. in stepped jun’s father, joshua swallowed thickly.

**_TRIGGER WARNING_**

“how dare you,” his father began. grabbing joshua by the collar of his shirt. he pushed him against the wall, moving his hand from the collar of his shirt to around the younger’s throat. joshua let out a gasping breath, jun’s father gripped the waistband of his pants and gave a quick yank. joshua closed his eyes and prayed that this was all just a bad dream, when he felt the older man shove himself inside joshua’s body he knew that this was very much real.

“since clearly my worthless son couldn’t show you how you are supposed to take a man, maybe I should,” jun’s father said in a gruff voice. he slammed into joshua’s small frame. joshua felt tears slipping down his cheeks, he wanted to call out for someone to save him. he couldn’t the older man had his hand wrapped around his throat. he felt like time stood still, jun’s father finished and let go of joshua. he cleaned himself up and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a bleeding and sobbing joshua on the cold tile floor of the bathroom.

“appa!” joshua cried loudly, sobs taking over his body. he heard the door slam open and everything started to fade.

**_ TRIGGER WARNING OVER  _ **

joshua awoke in the hospital, with jeonghan sitting next to him. seungcheol was on the phone with someone. joshua let out a small whimper and reached for jeonghan.

“oh baby… I’m so sorry,” jeonghan said. joshua watched as jeonghan moved towards him slowly, as if he would break with even the lightest touch.

“appa…” joshua said softly as jeonghan placed a hand on his leg.

“I know baby, we are so sorry… none of this ever should have happened.” jeonghan said softly. jeonghan blamed himself but there was no way of knowing this was ever going to happen. joshua just wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed surrounded by all of the love from jeonghan and seungcheol.

“wan go home…” joshua mumbled. jeonghan nodded but had a sad look in his eyes.

“they won’t release you until they find his father baby boy, for your own safety.” jeonghan said as seungcheol walked back in.

“they found him, please can we go home now?” seungcheol said. there was a pleading in his voice that joshua had never heard. jeonghan nodded and called for a nurse, explaining the situation.

“lets go little one, you’re all safe now.” jeonghan said as the nurse unhooked the machines from joshua. jeonghan picked him up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. every part of joshua’s body ached, he let himself relax and fall asleep on jeonghan’s shoulder as they made their way out to the car.

after a few days of recovery, joshua was physically, back to normal. mentally however, he was worse than he was before. he was plagued by nightmares, awoken nearly every night by either jeonghan or seungcheol gently shaking him awake. he didn’t say much of anything anymore, his therapist explained to jeonghan and seungcheol that it was a form of coping for joshua. selective mutism is the proper term for it, he just didn’t feel the need to say anything anymore. joshua spent most of his days in either jeonghan’s arms or seungcheol’s arms. whichever one didn’t have to work that day, he just wanted to be held, feel safe again. jun and his father had ripped that away from him. today he was with jeonghan, he sat quietly in his arms. still allowing the older to work, he had a bowl of sliced apple’s next to him. he stared out the window behind the sink as jeonghan typed on his laptop. he watched the birds fly around the small bird feeder that they had put up. he had slipped into a routine; wake up, eat a little bit of a breakfast, sit with either jeonghan or seungcheol, eat lunch, sleep next to either one of his caregivers, be woken up from his nightmare, spend time with whoever was actually at work that day, eat dinner, and fall asleep. it was nice and it was safe, and that’s all he wanted in life at the moment. for most days things never changed, occasionally the mail man would come with a package. or if jeonghan wasn’t working from home, he’d come home for his lunch break and eat with joshua and seungcheol. today was no different in the early morning, wake up, eat breakfast, sit with jeonghan today. but something changed when there was a knock at the door. it scared joshua, he jumped and hid his face in jeonghan’s chest. when he looked up at the older man, he seemed just as confused. jeonghan slid joshua off his lap and shut his laptop. he opened the door to be greeted by jun’s mother. she was holding a card and a lovely bouquet of flowers. joshua didn’t hear what was being said but jeonghan invited her inside. joshua felt his chest tighten as he curled into a small ball on the couch.

“shua babe, someone wants to talk to you,” jeonghan said softly to not startle the younger.

“hi joshua, I know you probably don’t want to see me but I brought you this. I know today is a hard day for you.” jun’s mother said in a quiet voice. joshua thought about it for a minute, he glanced at the calendar on the wall and realized that it was his and jun’s seventh anniversary as a couple.

“I just wanted to apologize to you, I know it doesn’t really mean anything and doesn’t undo any of the horrible things that they did to you, but I felt that I needed to say something.” she said placing the card and flowers on the coffee table in front of him.

“he doesn’t really talk anymore…” jeonghan tried to explain.

“th-thank you…” joshua said, his voice barely audible. jeonghan let out a small gasp and smiled. jun’s mother looked shocked, she had fully expected joshua to lash out at her. after all her son and now ex-husband had done unspeakable things to him.

“of course, joshua, I know we never really got to talk while you and he were together, but I always loved you. you were the sweetest boy that he had brought home, you always cleaned up after dinner. you were the perfect house guest, always folding the towels after you washed them, making the bed every morning. I think there was a part of me that wish I had you as a son rather than him,” she continued. never once using the man’s name in fear of upsetting joshua.

“i-it really means a—it means a lot,” joshua said, struggling to form the sentence.

“I just wanted to drop those for you, I know white roses were always your favorite. I hope that one day, you’ll be safe again.” juns mother said as she made her way to the door. she had turned her back to open the door but was hit by a small force. joshua wrapped her in a tight hug, which she quickly returned after realizing what was happening. jeonghan watched in awe as the two stood there for a moment embracing each other.

“thank you,” joshua said as he let her go. she smiled and gently ruffled his hair and waved goodbye.

“joshuji, I’m so proud of you…” jeonghan said as the younger man made his way back to the couch. joshua slumped into the couch and let out a small sob.

“baby… come here,” jeonghan cooed. joshua crawled into his lap and yawned.

“you can sleep baby, cheollie will be home soon. we can have dinner and watch a movie.” jeonghan said.

“please, I need a break from this routine,” joshua said softly.

“we can do that prince, if you want, you can slip.” jeonghan offered. joshua chewed on his lip, he wanted to slip. he wanted nothing more but he was scared.

“come on baby, it’s okay,” jeonghan said. he gently caressed the younger’s cheek.

“appa…” joshua said softly. jeonghan heart melted a little.

“hi baby… I’ve missed you,” jeonghan said pressing a kiss to his forehead. joshua seemed to be in a much deeper head space than he had ever before. he immediately curled into jeonghan’s arms, just wanting to be held as if he were a newborn. jeonghan smiled and pulled out his phone, quickly calling seungcheol.

“hey is everything okay?” seungcheol answered after the second ring.

“everything is just fine, he’s… cheollie he’s a baby,” jeonghan said, his heart filling with love for the younger.

“l-like younger than before?” seungcheol asked.

“yeah baby, he’s… he’s so cute. come home as soon as you can,” jeonghan said.

“I’ll be home in the next hour,” seungcheol said. joshua let out a small coo and nuzzled jeonghan’s chest. he felt the front of his shirt grow a little wet.

“seungcheol… h-he’s trying to breastfeed,” jeonghan said breathlessly. jeonghan gently pushed joshua’s face away so he could lift his shirt. joshua reconnected to his nipple and started to relax.

“I’m coming home,” seungcheol said before hanging up. jeonghan brushed a few stray hairs out of joshua’s face. joshua let his eye’s slowly flutter shut, and he let his head fall away from jeonghan’s chest. jeonghan pulled his shirt back down and wiped a small of drool away from his mouth. seungcheol unlocked the door and walked in. jeonghan was still holding joshua.

“oh my god… he’s so adorable,” seungcheol said softly.

“can you grab a bottle for when he wakes back up?” jeonghan asked. seungcheol nodded and quickly warmed up a bottle. joshua awoke suddenly, sobbing loudly.

“hush little one, appa is right here,” jeonghan said grabbing the bottle from seungcheol. he pressed the bottle to the youngers lip and watched as joshua became pliant in his arms. seungcheol sat next to jeonghan.

“our life is truly perfect now.”


End file.
